Labios Rojos
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Aioria no insistiría. Era demasiado correcto, demasiado amigo, demasiado caballero… Demasiado Santo. Así que tendría que ser ella quien diera el siguiente paso. AioriaxMarin


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

 **Summary:** Aioria no insistiría. Era demasiado correcto, demasiado amigo, demasiado caballero… Demasiado _Santo_. Así que tendría que ser ella quien diera el siguiente paso.

 **Labios Rojos**

 _Por Sunrise Spirit_

Corría el rumor de que la última misión del Gran Maestro se había convertido en un gran fracaso; en una misión suicida. Dos escuadrones de Santos de Plata y de Bronce habían desaparecido. Primero uno, y luego el otro, que había ido tras sus pasos.

Solo unos pocos conocían los detalles de dicha empresa. Los pormenores habían permanecido como confidenciales. El resto, lo que se rumoraba por los campamentos, eran puras suposiciones y palabras oídas de segunda mano. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura para todos: cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de ser asignado a la misión de rescate, estaba en peligro de muerte.

Se decía que la guerra tocaba a la puerta. Más allá de Nueva Zelanda, en una remota y diminuta isla perdida a mitad del territorio maorí, una amenaza se levantaba. Una deidad sanguinaria despertaba de un largo letargo. La misión del Santuario era detener su evolución y enviarla de regreso a su sueño milenario. Pero el dios en cuestión no estaba dispuesto a hacerles la tarea más fácil y, mientras tanto, se alimentaba con la vida de aquellos valientes que intentaba poner un alto al inicio de una era de destrucción.

Así que, mientras esperaba por la revelación de los siguientes elegidos, el Santuario había vivido días de tensión interminables.

La tensión se tornó en una sorpresa dantesca cuando un nombre surgió a la luz. No era un cualquiera, sino uno que delataba la desesperación de Arles y lo grave de la situación en las Polinesias.

 _Aioria de Leo._

Si el Maestro Arles estaba dispuesto a arriesgar y, posiblemente perder, a un Santo Dorado, significaba que todo se salía de su control. Su Ilustrísima no tomaría a la ligera la decisión de enviar a uno de sus guerreros élite. Para que se necesitara de semejante poder, entonces los peligros era mayores de lo que se pensaba al principio.

Para Marin, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Podría haberse imaginado muchísimos escenarios, incluso podría imaginarse a sí misma como parte de los elegidos. Pero nunca a Aioria… O a cualquiera de los Santos Dorados.

Después de todo, los Doce, o lo que quedaba de ellos, estaban reservados para ocasiones especiales. Ellos debían preservarse, pues con su sangre habrían de dibujar el sendero que guiaría a Athena hacia una victoria más, durante la Guerra Santa que se aproximaba. A diferencia del resto, los Doce nacían con un destino escrito.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba que Arles no lo veía de ese modo y, por supuesto, mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía la elección de Aioria a los ojos de la Amazona.

De los que vestían en oro, Aioria era el eslabón más débil; era la sangre del traidor, el Santo cuya sombra siempre caería sobre Arles, como una amenaza latente. Aioria era ese Santo incomodo que siempre estorbaría a su Ilustrísima. Si habría de deshacerse de alguno, sería de él.

—Te ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿eh? —Oyó la pregunta de Argol y apenas se inmutó. Su máscara era el mejor aliado que tenía.

—Me sorprende que sea necesario enviar a un Santo Dorado.

—Si dos escuadrones de Santos de Plata y de Bronce han sido borrado del planeta, tal vez realmente estemos hablando de alguien, o _algo_ , muy poderoso—acotó Misty, a lo que el resto de sus acompañantes asintió.

—Aún así. Un Santo Dorado… Suena preocupante.

—Es más preocupante considerar si con uno solo será suficiente o no—dijo Jamian. Su comentario hizo que Marin atrincherara los dientes. No podía siquiera pensar en lo que eso significaría para el León.

—¿Crees que no lo sea?—intervino Asterión—. De ser así, sería bastante problemático para el resto de nosotros.

—Y un dolor en el culo para el Maestro.

—Meh. Quien sabe… —El Santo peliazul se encogió de hombros y miró a Argol. —No es como que Aioria sea su favorito.

—No deja de ser un Santo Dorado. —Y la contra respuesta le había brotado con tanto reproche, que Marin no pudo sino arrepentirse de abrir la boca. —Se supone que todos son igualmente valiosos para el Maestro—trató de enmendar el camino, pero las expresiones de sus compañeros le dejaron ver que era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Sí… Quizás sí. El Maestro no arriesgaría solo así a uno de los Doce. Algo sabrá que le garantice que saldrá vivo de esta, ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron ante el cuestionamiento de Argol, pero estaban lejos de ser convincentes. Detrás de la máscara, Marin musitó una maldición. Lo mejor era retirarse, antes de que la conversación saltara a temas más comprometidos.

Aioria y ella ya tenían cierta reputación que, hasta ese momento, estaba basada únicamente en la capacidad de sus compañeros plateados para mirar, suponer y chismosear. En nada más. Y, por eso, la Amazona no quería darles más motivos ni mucho menos alguna evidencia que consideraran real.

—Como sea… —Suspiró. —Ya no tiene caso pensarlo. Me voy.

Levantó la mano para despedirse y, sin mirar atrás, se marchó de ahí. Prefería huir a tiempo, que arrepentirse después. Casi podía escuchar sus risillas y cuchicheos cuando ella hubiera desaparecido. A veces pensaba que esos chicos necesitaban vidas propias.

Tratando de borrarlos de su cabeza, atravesó los campamentos con rumbo a su cabaña.

Había un punto, a mitad del camino, toda vez que se dejaba atrás el Coliseo, en que la quinta casa quedaba a plena vista. La Colina Zodiacal resguardaba con recelo a los dominios de la diosa, pero los templos que reposaban en ella solamente eran visibles desde unos pocos puntos, donde la vista era privilegiada.

Hipnotizada por la imagen, Marin se detuvo y llevó su mirada hasta ese punto. El corazón le dolió al pensar en la ausencia de Aioria y en los peligros a los que estaría enfrentándose.

Aioria era un Santo increíble. Como uno de los Doce, era dueño de un poder monstruoso. Su cosmos provenía del Sol y era capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la luz. Sus puños eran infranqueables y los rayos obedecían cada una de sus órdenes. Era lo más parecido a un dios que ella había visto.

Y aún así, Marin temía por él, porque al igual que el resto de ellos, no dejaba de ser mortal.

Le preocupaba que su vida estuviera en peligro. Las amenazas al otro lado del mundo eran grandes y, por mucho que confiara en las capacidades de Aioria, la sola idea de que pudiera salir herido, o peor aún, de que muriera, la aterraba.

Aioria había sido la única persona que le tendió la mano cuando recién llegó al Santuario y que la había hecho sentir que pertenecía a ese nuevo mundo. La protegió las veces que fue necesario hasta que ella no le necesitó más. Entonces, la reconoció como su igual, como una compañera merecedora de todo su respeto y admiración. Por encima de todo, Aioria era su mejor amigo. Después de su hermano desaparecido, no existía nadie más importante que él para ella.

Había sido precisamente esa gran amistad la que les creó una fama cuestionable en el Santuario. En un ambiente como el suyo, donde siempre había ojos mirando y lenguas juzgando, donde todo tenía una segunda intención y donde nadie parecía ver la pureza de ciertos sentimientos, era fácil que los rumores crecieran hasta salirse de proporción. Durante años, Marin y Aioria habían hecho oídos sordos de todas las habladurías a su alrededor.

Pero cada vez era más difícil ignorarlos, o no creerlos.

Para cuando pudo sacarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, estaba en casa. Se arrancó la máscara y se dejó caer sobre la pequeña cama que le pertenecía. Una vez más, la angustia creció dentro de su pecho. La imagen de Aioria, adentrándose en territorio desconocido y peligroso para enfrentar un dios capaz de desaparecer a varios de sus compañeros, se le dibujó en la mente.

¿Qué sería de Aioria? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herido?

—Maldición, Marin… —Se reprendió.

Preocuparse por él estaba bien. Echarle de menos estaba bien. Necesitarlo, no.

Agotada de luchar contra sí misma, cerró los ojos. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse un poco para acallar su mente. Pero sacarse a Aioria de la cabeza era condenadamente difícil.

Suspiró y exhaló. Cerró los ojos.

-x-

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Los relámpagos golpearon al monstruo de piedra y permitieron que Aioria dispusiera de una fracción de segundo, suficientes para que escapara del siguiente golpe. Avanzó algunos metros antes de que el siguiente embate del gigante cayera sobre él. El puño de la criatura se precipitó a toda velocidad sobre él, pero Aioria cargó energía en su mano y lanzó un golpe al aire. La piedra que conformaba el brazo del gigante se cuarteó y se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

—¡Eso es!—festejó el León.

Pero la euforia de su rostro se esfumó cuando vio que la piedra pulverizada volvió a juntarse y tomó forma de nuevo. El gigante había recuperado sus brazos. Su monstruoso enemigo rugió y los agujeros que eran sus ojos se iluminaron con llamas de fuego. Alzó los brazos al aire, furioso y dispuesto a tomar venganza por la afrenta sufrida.

—¡Maldición!

Esta vez, Aioria no pudo escapar y los puños del gigante le cayeron encima. Sintió el crujido de cada hueso de su cuerpo. Sus dientes se atrincheraron y apretó la mandíbula para no gritar.

Agradeció a Atena por su armadura, por la protección que esta le brindaba. Sin ella, estaría muerto ya.

Con un estallido de cosmos emergió de entre los escombros y pulverizó la roca, levantando una cortina de polvo. En medio de la polvareda, las centellas de cosmos dorados crepitaban. La figura de Aioria, enmarcada en sombra, se dibujó a través el humo. Los relámpagos envolvían su cuerpo herido. Sus puños estaban apretados, pero supuraban energía.

El Santo tenía el ceño fruncido. Mantenía la mandíbula tensa, y un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios.

—¡Ya me cansé de esto!—exclamó mientras corría hacia el gigante—. ¡Voy a vencer a tu juguete e iré tras de ti!

Los rayos en su puño se intensificaron. Brincó y se abalanzó sobre el gigante. Cuando encajó el golpe, los truenos rugieron y cayeron uno tras otro sobre el monstruo de piedra. La oscuridad que los rodeaba se desvaneció.

Una sonrisa iluminó los labios del León cuando escuchó el repicar del polvo de roca cayendo sobre él. El eco de la caverna alimentó la melodía de la lluvia de polvo y piedra. El aullido de la bestia había sido acallado por el rugido del león. El más fuerte había prevalecido.

—Bien, bien…—dijo. Su rostro estaba siendo iluminado por una sonrisa pretenciosa. —Ahora que tu marioneta se rompió, más te convendría dar la cara y rendirte, quien quiera que seas.

Una risa torpe, de voz infantil, corrió por los recovecos de la cueva como respuesta a la petición de Aioria. La burla hizo que el Santo afilara la mirada y tragara un gruñido de disgusto.

—Otros llegaron antes de ti y fracasaron al tratar de detenerme. Sus nombres fueron condenados al olvido y sus vidas se cortaron de tajo—dijo aquella voz, tan parecida a la de una niña pequeña—. Ahora, tú estás aquí—soltó una risita más—, y por eso, compartirás su destino.

Pero lejos de amedrentarse, el León ensanchó su sonris. Las centellas doradas crisparon alrededor de él, conforme su cosmo despertaba una vez más. Estaba listo para la batalla y no iba a perder.

Tomó impulso y emprendió la carrera. Su cuerpo se iluminó con el aura de su cosmoenergía, convirtiéndole en un Sol a mitad de la oscuridad. Los rayos que su energía generaba caían alrededor de él, como una barrera de ataque y defensa a la vez. Su enemigo estaba enfrente, como una sombra, esperando por él, agazapado en las tinieblas.

Su silueta tomó una forma; al igual que su voz, la figura que había tomado era la de un niño. Con la cabeza agachada, permanecía inmóvil.

Aioria sabía que dudar no era opción. Un parpadeo en falso podía costarle la vida. No podía permitir que sus ojos y su corazón se impusieran a su razón. No era un niño. No era inocente. Era un demonio al que tenía que detener.

Su cabeza empujaba a su cuerpo a continuar. Su vida estaba en juego, el mundo también. Todo dependía de él.

Cada gota de energía que habían en él se acumuló en su mano. Sus dedos se cerraron, formando el puño que habría de terminarlo todo. Tiró el brazo para atrás y se preparó para el gran golpe. Los truenos a su alrededor explotaban, como el rugido del león.

El niño levantó la cabeza y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, se centraron en el Santo. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios, mientras un aura carmesí lo envolvía.

Aioria supo que era ahora o nunca.

—¡Plasma Relámpago!

La luz fue tan intensa que cegó sus ojos. La explosión resonó en sus tímpanos. Por un segundo, todo fue caos. Pero poco a poco, el mundo se volvió blanco y brillante, y no hubo más que silencio.

Limbo.

Nada más.

De pronto, todo volvió a él como un tornado. Su puño haciendo blanco en el enemigo. Su enemigo golpeándole a él. La explosión. La cueva cediendo ante el poder de ambos. La opresión contra su pecho. El dolor. La falta de aire. La sangre.

Su puño había encajado contra el rostro del dios maligno. Éste aún estaba en pie. Sonreía.

Había sangre por doquier. Estaba tibia. Pero no pertenecía al ser divino.

Aioria bajó la mirada. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos verdes se abrieran con pánico. El puño enemigo estaba enterrado en su pecho. Había conseguido atravesar su armadura y se había hundido en su tórax. El dolor se volvió palpable, intenso. Su boca se inundó con el sabor metálico de la sangre y sintió el vital líquido rebosando de sus labios. La mirada se le nubló, mientras sentía la vida escapar de su cuerpo.

Las fuerzas le abandonaron y se sintió desvanecer en los brazos del enemigo. Lentamente, la oscuridad fue engulléndole hasta que, al final, como si cerrara sus ojos para dormir, se dejó vencer.

Fue en ese momento, cuando su corazón latió por última vez, que Marin despertó con un grito mudo.

Estaba sudando y, la respiración agitada, evidenciaba la ansiedad de sus pulmones por recuperar el aliento. El corazón le latía, desbocado, amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Se frotó los ojos, que le ardían tanto como el alma. La pesadilla se había sentido tan real, tan vívida, que el pánico aún corría por sus venas. Una lágrima se le escapó y, al secarla, notó el temblor en sus manos, usualmente fuertes y firmes.

—Aioria…

Elevó una plegaria a los dioses para que la pesadilla no se volviera realidad. Su mente acababa de mostrarle, del peor de los modos, que su corazón no podría sobrevivir a la ausencia del Santo.

Quizás los rumores no estaban del todo equivocados. Quizás, todos esos años de amistad inquebrantable habían mutado en algo más, a lo que la Amazona no quería dar nombre, pero que no podía negar. Se lo había negado por muchísimo tiempo. Mientras era consciente y su razón se imponía, decirse que nada había cambiado era sencillo. Pero algo más profundo en ella, le gritaba que la mentira que se contaba cada día, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo más.

Se levantó, sintiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se resistía a obedecerla. La tensión de sus sueños había dejado un camino de dolor en ella. Lo que no le dolía, temblaba.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para mojarse el rostro. El agua fría terminó de despertarla. Alivió un poco el letargo en el que aquella marea de emociones la había metido. Pero la ansiedad seguía ahí, y a juzgar por la sensación de vacío en su pecho, no iba a pasar pronto. Solo pasaría cuando viera a Aioria, vivo y sano frente a ella.

Con el rostro todavía empapado, caminó hasta la ventana de su cabaña. Desde ahí, muy a lo lejos y como una sombra oscura a causa del atardecer, la Colina Zodiacal se dibujaba en el horizonte. Las Doce Casas, sin embargo, no se distinguían. Había tanta paz en el ambiente, tanta calma… Marin solo podía preguntarse cómo era posible que el Templo Papal permaneciera inmutable, cuando el peligro había hecho presa ya al Santuario.

—Demonios…—musitó mientras se dejaba caer una vez más sobre la cama.

Echaba de menos a Aioria. Le extrañaba.

Pensó en lo que sería de su vida si lo perdía, en todo lo que había quedado sin decirse y sin hacerse y también se maldijo, por dejar todo en manos del destino… Por nunca _actuar_.

Suspiró y fijó la mirada en el tejado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo asustada. Al contrario de Aioria, ella era cobarde.

Porque el León no había dudado en demostrar _algo_ más que amistad por ella. Siempre sutil, siempre correcto, pero con la suficiente astucia como para que ella supiera. El único error en el plan de Aioria había sido precisamente _ella_. Ella, Marin misma. A final de cuentas, por mucho que él quisiera que entendiera sus sentimientos, mientras la Amazona se negara a enterarse, mientras prefiriera mirar hacia otro lado, aquello nunca funcionaría.

¡Qué tan equivocada había estado!

Si Aioria regresaba, no permitiría que el error se repitiera. Llevaba consigo demasiados arrepentimientos y esa decisión no sería uno más: desconocía cómo iba a explicárselo, pero lo que sentía por Aioria, o lo que creía sentir, necesitaba que él lo supiera también.

Así eran las cosas…

Aioria ya lo había intentando y ella se encargó de levantar murallas entre de ambos. Sabía que el castaño no insistiría. Era demasiado correcto, demasiado amigo, demasiado caballero… Demasiado _Santo_. Así que tendría que ser ella quien diera el siguiente paso.

-x-

¿Se había marchado por un día o dos?

Aioria no lo tenía muy claro. ¡Ya ni siquiera sabía en qué día de la semana estaba viviendo! El viaje hasta el otro extremo el mundo había estropeado por completo su reloj biológico. O, ¿acaso había sido el surtido de golpes que le habían tocado? Daba igual, aquella sensación era una mierda.

Tan pronto puso un pie en el salón de batallas, se deshizo de la armadura. El peto de la envestidura le resultaba especialmente molesto en aquel preciso instante, aunque debía admitir que una vez más, le debía la vida.

La batalla no había sido sencilla y, aunque la balanza del resultado final se inclinó a su favor, no lo había hecho sin un costo. Estaba adolorido y magullado, quizás con alguna costilla fisurada o rota, no lo tenía claro. Pero joder, que le dolía y el peto de la armadura no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Con un gruñido, consiguió deshacerse de él. Respiró sintiéndose libre y continuó su camino hacia el interior de su templo.

Para colmo de males, ni Lithos ni Garán estaban por ningún sitio. Leo estaba vacío, y él estaba cansado y hambriento, y por eso mismo, traía mal genio. Con una maldición mascullada en voz baja, se dirigió a la cocina. Si tenía suerte, encontraría algo comestible ahí, en lo que Lithos o Garán, cualquier de los dos, regresaba para salvar la situación.

Se detuvo frente a la estantería y alcanzó la galletera con forma de león que había comprado durante alguno de sus viajes. A un lado vio la nota que había dejado antes de partir, donde ordenaba que mantuvieran las manos lejos de _sus_ galletas. No le molestaba compartir con Lithos o con Garan, pero era bien consciente de que durante sus ausencias, cierto Escorpión fastidioso aprovechaba para encandilar a Lithos, entrar a su templo y robar algo de su alacena. Milo era demasiado listo y Lithos demasiado buena.

Cuando abrió el jarro de galletas notó que algunas faltaban. Entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca. Más valía que Milo no fuera el glotón que se las había comido.

Sin darle más vueltas, metió la mano y tomó alguna galleta para sí. La mascoteó con ansiedad antes de tomar otra más. Pero en ese momento, escuchó ruidos en su salón. Dejó el jarro donde estaba y volteó, esperando interrogar a Lithos respecto a las galletas desaparecidas. Con un poco de suerte y alguna mirada severa, conseguiría que dijera la verdad.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue bien grande cuando, al voltear, descubrió que no era su escudera quien recién llegaba.

—Marin… —musitó, sorprendido. No esperaba verla ahí tan pronto.

—Volviste.

—Hace un momento, sí—carraspeó, tratando de sacarse el asombro de que ella hubiera notado su presencia tan rápido—. Yo… Ahm… Llegaste rápido… Es decir… —Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué quería decir?

—Sí, es que… Sentí tu presencia y tenía que verte. La misión a la que te han enviado ha sido comprometida y necesitaba saber si estabas bien.

—Oh… — _Necesitaba_. Ella necesitaba saberlo. —Algunos golpes por aquí y allá. Quizás más tarde deba darme una vuelta por la Fuente, pero en general… Estoy completo.

—Eso veo. Me alegro de que sea así.

Aioria asintió. A él también le alegraba estar vivo, y más le alegraba que la Amazona estuviera tan pendiente de él. La idea que fuese de inmediato a su encuentro le gustaba. Sonrió, aunque rápidamente cayó en cuenta que seguramente estaba usando la sonrisa más boba que tenía en su repertorio. Carraspeó y miró fugazmente hacia otro lado, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. Era un tonto. Marin lo ponía tonto.

El silencio que siguió a su breve plática fue ligeramente incómodo para ambos, en especial para él. Era un poco injusto que ella pudiera llevar una máscara que guardara a la perfección sus reacciones, cuando las de él quedan al desnudo sin que tuviera oportunidad de disimular, porque encima de todo, Aioria era malísimo disimulando.

—Aioria… —Marin fue quien retomó la palabra. Esta nerviosa. Los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos. —Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿El qué?

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Eh? —Levantó una ceja.

—Cierra los ojos y, pase lo que pase, no los abras.

—¿Eh?

—¡Aioria!

—¡Vale, vale!

—No abrirás los ojos hasta que te lo diga. ¿Lo prometes?

—¿Vas a asustarme o algo así?

—Tal vez. ¿Lo prometes?

—De acuerdo. —El Santo suspiró. Después puso cara de circunstancias. —Solo recuerda que estoy todo magullado. Vengo de una situación difícil, así que no me asustes demasiado o podría darme un infarto.

—Intentaré no matarte, ¿sí? Ahora, silencio y cierra los ojos.

Como ella le ordenó, el castaño hizo. Se aclaró la garganta, se revolvió un poco en su sitio y cerró los ojos, no sin sentirse ligeramente nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Marin lo miraba. Intuía que estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero no quería pensar en eso, o terminaría huyendo antes de continuar. Se mordió los labios antes de acercarse a él. Desconfiada, pasó la mano frente a los ojos del león. Éste no se inmutó, corroborándole que había cumplido su palabra y que no estaba espiando.

Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que estuvieran solos y, cuando así lo confirmó, se retiró la máscara.

La piel se le erizó cuando el viento que entraba por la ventana le acarició el rostro desnudo. Lamió sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Se sintió tentada a retroceder y volver por donde había llegado. Pero entonces, centró su mirada en Aioria.

Era la primera vez que sus ojos se posaban sin él, sin que la máscara estuviera entre ambos. Era la primera vez que sentía su aroma, sin que el olor metálico de aquel rostro falso lo contaminara. Hipnotizada por su presencia, levantó la mano y acarició el rostro masculino con la punta de sus dedos. Aioria se respingó al sentir la caricia e, instintivamente, ella retrocedió, temerosa de que él rompiera su promesa y la mirara. Pero el castaño, a pesar de todo, no abrió los ojos.

Lo que sí resultó obvio era que estaba completamente desconcertado. Se le notaba en el modo en que abrió y cerró la boca, sin que ninguna palabra brotara de su garganta.

—Eh… Marin… ¿Qué…?—balbuceó. Fue cuando ella supo que tenía que darse prisa.

—Tsh… —Le susurró. —Un segundo, ¿vale?

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó de ahí un pequeño secreto: un lápiz labial. Se sintió tonta, pues nunca en su vida había utilizado uno. Incluso conseguirlo le había resultado una odisea.

Rápidamente, sin pensarlo más, deslizó el lápiz sobre sus labios. Lo hizo del mejor modo en que pudo, a pesar de su inexperiencia y, cuando estuvo lista, tomó aire. Solo necesitaba un último empujón de valor para cumplir con la meta que la había llevado hasta Leo.

Y así lo hizo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás bien—susurró al Santo y poniéndose de puntitas sobre los pies, lo besó justo en la comisura de sus labios.

El desconcierto en que la caricia hundió a Aioria le jugó a favor. Le obsequió unos pocos segundos para que, mientras el castaño intentaba lidiar con su confusión, ella pudiera girar, darle la espalda y emprender la huída.

¡¿Qué había hecho?! De pronto, los remordimientos le cayeron encima como una lápida. Posiblemente había cambiado todo entre ella y Aioria. Nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos. Sin embargo, lo había hecho ya no podía borrar el pasado. Solo le quedaba salir huyendo tan rápido como pudiera.

Para cuando Aioria reaccionó y abrió los ojos, Marin ya estaba lejos de su alcance. Levantó la mano para tratar de llamar por ella, pero su mente era un hervidero tan grande, que le resultó imposible hilar más de dos palabras juntas. Todo había sucedido de tal modo que el Santo no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba todo aquello. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Estaría alucinando? ¿Se trataba de un error? Porque, para él, lo que había sentido era un… beso.

Un beso. De Marin. Algo virtualmente imposible. Algo con lo que solo se atrevía a soñar. Pero, ¿había sido realidad?

—Marin… —Alcanzó a decir su nombre pero ella ya se había marchado.

Completamente confundido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su desconcierto era tal, que no se le ocurrió nada más que pestañear. Incluso se le olvido que tenía hambre. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Entonces, se tornó pensativo. Quizás en verdad tantos golpes estaban empezando a afectarle.

—¿Amo Aioria…? —En eso, la voz de Garán le sacó de su cavilaciones y levantó el rostro. Por el modo en que su sirviente le miró, seguramente llevaba en los labios una de sus particulares sonrisas estúpidas.

—Hola. Ya estoy aquí—respondió, tratando de recuperar su seriedad y, con ella, el respeto de Garán.

—¡Ha vuelto! ¡Por fin ha regre…! —Lithos apareció un segundo después, primero radiante y escandalosa, como le era usual. Pero al igual que su sirviente, la expresión de desconcierto total que se apoderó del rostro de la chica un momento más tarde, lo hizo sentirse muy confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto me miran? ¿Tengo un mono en la cara o qué?—dijo, enfuruñado y cruzándose de brazos.

—No, definitivamente no es un mono…—susurró Garán. Lithos concordó con él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Pues es… —Ladeó la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada desconcertada del rostro de su amo.

—¡Ahora lo verás por ti mismo!—dijo Lithos, solo para desaparecer en un pestañeo y volver unos segundos más tarde, con un espejo en las manos.

—Vaya par de tontos…—gruñó el león, mientras tomaba el espejo que Lithos le tendía—. Cualquiera diría que jamás han visto una cara magullada y…

Pero cuando se miró en el espejo, todo le quedó claro. La misma expresión desconcertada y torpe que había adornado los rostros de sus sirvientes con anterioridad, apareció en el suyo. Excepto que, a diferencia de ellos, el gesto duró poco y fue rápidamente reemplazado por un vibrante sonrojo que convirtió su cara en un tomate gigante.

Un par de labios rojos habían quedado grabados en la comisura de sus labios. Y no cualquier par de labios. Eran los labios de Marin.

—¿Qué…? —Pestañeó muy lentamente, incrédulo ante lo que veía.

—Te dije que no era un mono…—recapituló Garán. Entonces, Lithos estalló en risas.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Silencio!

Trató de callarla, pero no funcionó. De hecho, el mismo Garán había encontrado imposible guardarse su propia risa por más tiempo. Abochornado e ignorado, Aioria dejó la caer la cabeza, mientras las risas, las burlas y las palabras cómplices de sus dos sirvientes le llovían encima.

La molestia generada por sus juegos le duró un par de segundos, porque pronto, contra todos sus deseos, se encontró sonriendo también. Por muy tonto que se sintiera, estaba feliz.

¡Era un beso!

Marin le había dado un beso. Sus labios rojos eran la prueba.

-FIN-

* * *

" _En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado."_

Pablo Neruda

* * *

 **NdA:** Soy _horrible_ para tratar de escribir historias cortas.

Inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot de dos o tres páginas… Que terminó con más de diez. En realidad tampoco importa mucho. Es un fic de indulgencia personal. Usualmente, cuando mi cerebro es incapaz de concentrarse en nada, regreso a estos dos.

En fin, el dibujo completo que corresponde a la imagen miniatura pueden encontrarlo en perfil de DeviantArt: : / / f a v . m e / dbv31tk(sin espacios).

Como siempre, todos los reviews se agradecen muchísimo. ¡Espero que les guste!

 _Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
